


Oh My God, They Were Roommates

by StarfallSkvader



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Endgame Fixit Fic, Fluff, M/M, Pining, feelings are scarier than Thanos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarfallSkvader/pseuds/StarfallSkvader
Summary: In which two idiots finally have to work out their feelings now that the fighting’s done.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Oh My God, They Were Roommates

Another Steve Rogers might have taken the long way round, returning only to the 2020s when he became an old man. Steve had to admit, there had been a tiny temptation, but it was quickly extinguished when he thought about what – and who – was waiting for him upon his return. When Natasha had unexpectedly returned in exchange for the Soul Stone, there was no question anymore. Almost everyone Steve loved were alive in the present day, and he had to move on.

Steve’s glimpse of Peggy through the window when he and Tony had time traveled had been his last indulgence, and he didn’t dare try for another. From what he had read, and from what Peggy had told him in her nursing home, she had had a long, fulfilling life, with a marriage that had made her happy. There was no way he could live with himself if he gate-crashed the life she had made, forced to sit idle while she worked for an organization that would one day become Hydra.

Besides, there was someone else on Steve’s mind, and if he returned to the past, he would be sitting idly by while that someone suffered, unless he wanted to radically change the timeline. That was even less forgivable than anything involving Peggy, and changing the timeline could have disastrous results, as much as he wished he could have saved Bucky before all of that had happened. Regardless, it was time to move forward with his life, not backward. Steve Rogers had never been so loved, and he was incredibly grateful for everyone close to him.

Expressing love, however, was not exactly one of his greatest talents. Platonic love was easy, and all of his friends knew how much he cared, but he had been carrying a flame for Bucky for _decades_ now, and he doubted the other man had a single inkling. Everyone else had only ever known that he had had feelings for Peggy, and he had never said a word about his love for Bucky out loud. He had told himself that Bucky would never know, that there was too much going on, but now that all the chaos had come to an end, things had changed. Bucky was well into the process of recovery, and there was no enemy to battle.

So of course, this terrified Steve beyond measure, and he kept his damn mouth shut, thank you very much.

It was easy to distract himself in the immediate aftermath of his return, at least. Natasha, while alive, was in dire straits, and he preoccupied himself with making sure she got the best care possible, along with Clint, who was worrying his head off. When Natasha finally stabilized and was able to go home, however, that left Steve alarmingly open-ended. When he had a moment, he pulled Sam aside, talking with him for a while before giving him the shield. Sam would put better use to it than he would, and Steve decided that as of today, he was officially retired. Sam was Captain America now, and Steve was just Steve.

He wasn’t sure who “just Steve” was, but he hoped he’d figure it out soon.

Steve hadn’t been avoiding Bucky during all of this on purpose, but they hadn’t seen much of each other since Natasha’s return. They certainly hadn’t had any moments alone, and at the thought, Steve felt tongue tied, not even sure what he would say. Bucky was certainly on the mend, but he had been one of Thanos’ victims, and the five years felt like an age to Steve. They hadn’t exactly gotten to talk much beforehand either, since Bucky had stayed in Wakanda for a very long time to recover. Steve had visited when he could, but there was always something else going on, and Wakanda wasn’t exactly a day trip.

“That must be some really interesting grass.” Bucky’s voice broke him out of his reverie, and Steve straightened up on the bench he was sitting on. He couldn’t help smiling, and when Bucky met the smile, something in his stomach backflipped. “You’ve been staring a long time.”

“Sorry, lost in thought. Didn’t see you approach,” Steve said, and he patted the bench for Bucky to sit beside him. Bucky obliged, and Steve did his best to resist the urge to lean into him. They had been so casual with physical affection before the war, but now that Steve understood his feelings, he worried about giving too much away if he was handsy.

“Hope you were daydreaming about something nice,” Bucky said, and Steve smiled a little again.  
  
“I was.” He decided to change the subject before Bucky asked him what exactly he had been daydreaming about. “Now that everything’s winding down, you got any plans? Wakanda?”

To his surprise, Bucky shook his head, and Steve firmly squashed the little blossom of hope that had just appeared in his chest. Just because he might have more time with Bucky now didn’t mean anything. They had always been just friends, and he imagined Bucky wanted it to stay that way.

“Don’t really know, actually.” Bucky hesitated. “Could I crash at your place while I figure it out, though? I never really got an apartment, and I’m tired of farming goats.” This threw Steve for such a loop that it took him a moment to remember how to make words. 

“I – uh – sure. Of course.” _Suave, Steve. Very suave._ “You’re always welcome, you know that. My home is your home.” Bucky gave him a slightly embarrassed smile, brushing a lock of dark hair out of his eyes.

“I know, but after everything...” Bucky jerked his head at his metal arm. It was new and without the memories of Hydra and the Red Room, but Steve knew what he meant. “Just wanted to be polite and ask.”

“That’s okay. I trust you,” Steve said, hardly able to believe what was happening. It was only temporary, of course, and Steve would have to exercise some extreme self restraint, but living with Bucky sounded like an absolute dream. They hadn’t had this much time together since before the war, and they deserved it after everything.

“The place has decent heating and we’ll get to eat actual food, so it’s definitely a step-up from our old place, yeah?” Steve nudged him gently, remembering the many cold winters he and Bucky had spent together in his mother’s apartment. “No need to worry about me catching a cold, either.”

“Sounds like a party.” Bucky grinned, something Steve rarely saw these days, and it took his breath away for a moment. The grin was fleeting, but god, it was like a burst of sunshine, and Steve found himself wishing he would do it again.

“Come on, then. Let’s go home.”


End file.
